


mine

by sokkasho



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-The Last Agni Kai (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkasho/pseuds/sokkasho
Summary: basically a jealous!reader x Zuko
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: Avatar: The Last Airbender





	mine

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first oneshot on Ao3 enjoy :) kudos and comments fuel me

Ever since you and Zuko started dating publicly, you had been going to a lot more events. Being the Fire Lord's partner had its responsibilities, and appearing publicly at parties, galas, festivals, you name it, was the first on that very long list.

But this event in particular was very important. This would be the first Fire Nation gala Earth Kingdom residents, besides Toph and the Kyoshi Warriors, would be invited to after the disaster with the Yu Dao colony. Even though a compromise had been reached, tensions were still running high between the Zuko and Earth King Kuei. Your courtship with Zuko had only worsened the tension, mostly among Fire Nation citizens. They didn’t like the idea of Zuko dating an Earth Kingdom citizen, much less one from a lower class like yourself. After all, the Fire Lord was supposed to date a nice, Fire Nation girl from a nice, rich, noble family. 

But tonight, that didn’t matter. You were bent on enjoying yourself tonight. Zuko had introduced you to Team Avatar a few months ago, and while you had befriended the entire group, you especially clicked with Suki, who coincidentally was who you were chatting with. She was currently telling you about her latest adventure when someone caught your eye.

“And that was the third time I had to take Sokka to get his stomach pumped-”

“Who’s that?” you quipped, suddenly becoming very aware that you hadn’t seen Zuko since the start of the evening.

“Oh, with Zuko? That’s just Mai.” Suki answered as she began telling you about the fourth time Sokka got drunk out of his mind. But you had tuned her out.

You were aware of Zuko and Mai's past relationship, just as Zuko was aware of all your past flames. However, no one ever cared to mention just how beautiful Mai was. But they had broken up years ago, not long after the Hundred Year War. You knew this. You knew Zuko didn’t still have feelings for Mai after what- four? Five years? You also knew Mai had moved on and was now dating a certain Kyoshi Warrior with a very pink aura. You knew this!

But knowing didn’t stop your stomach from dropping when you noticed Zuko laughing with Mai. You knew you were being ridiculous. You knew Zuko was sincere when he told you how much he loved you, how you were his one and only every night before falling asleep in your arms. You knew how he couldn’t care less about the public's thoughts on your relationship. But that didn’t stop you from clutching your glass with a vice grip as you watched Zuko and Mai chat, catching up with each other.  
“Hey! Are you even paying attention?” The Kyoshi Warrior snapped, bringing you back to reality.

“Hmm? Oh, sorry. I just, uh, got distracted.” you replied sheepishly.

Suki’s eyebrow quirked, clearly confused at what could have been distracting you. However, the bamboozled expression on her face quickly morphed into a smug one as she followed your line of sight, a smirk taking over her painted face.

“Oh. Y/N. Don’t tell me you’re jealous.” Suki giggled.

“Absolutely not! Why would you think that?” You squeaked, a blush creeping up your neck. Your tone was not a convincing one.

“Really? Do you think that little of me? I know jealous when I see it.” Suki chuckled, her eyebrows raising suggestively.

Before you could embarrass yourself anymore, the string quartet got back from their thirty-minute break and began playing a slow, sweet song. 

Suki decided to spare your dignity this time as she saw you eyeing the former couple.

“Go on, Y/N. Get your man.” she sighed.

You didn’t need to be told twice as you set down your drink, dead set to get to Zuko before the song was over. However, the gala was packed, making it very hard to maneuver through the crowd. After bumping into various Fire Nation nobles, probably making them think even less of you than they did before, you finally made it to where Zuko and Mai were chatting. That is, were chatting a few minutes ago. Now, they were nowhere to be found. Confused as to where they could have gone, you began looking around the gala before spotting them.

On the dance floor.

Your eyes widened, then narrowed. The mere sight of another woman dancing with Zuko made your vision turn red. You didn’t care that they had both moved on. You didn’t care about the coos of affection Zuko couldn’t seem to stop whispering into your ear whenever he was near you. All you cared about was the fact that Mai was getting handsy with your boyfriend.

Deep down, in your heart of hearts, you knew where these feelings sprung from. Insecurity. Even before you made your relationship with Zuko known to the public you often wondered if you were enough for him. Zuko didn’t think your nationality or status mattered, but it seemed everyone else did. Now that your courtship had been made known to the public, you were constantly being reminded by articles, nobles, hell, even Zuko's own advisors, that you would never be enough for him. No one ever said anything to your face, of course, but it didn’t take a damn detective to figure out what the glares sent your way and the whispers when no one thought you were looking were about. I mean really, a Fire Lord, a decorated war veteran, with… you? You could barely open a jar by yourself, and while Zuko may find that endearing, it served as yet another reminder that you would never be enough for him.

But that didn’t matter right now. You didn’t feel like playing therapist with yourself. All that mattered was getting Mai, that gorgeous minx, away from Zuko. 

You strutted to Zuko with a determination you didn’t know you had. You were a woman on a mission. Normally, you’d probably think this over a bit more, especially at such an event. But not tonight. Tonight the mighty Fire Lord needed a little reminder of who he belonged to.

Just as the song was ending and Zuko began to lead Mai off of the dance floor, you tapped his shoulder.

“Hey.” you barked. Whoops, that was way louder than you intended.

“Oh, Y/N! I’ve barely seen you all night. Where have you been?” Zuko inquired as if he hadn’t just been dancing with another woman.

“Around,” you muttered.

“Oh, how rude of me! Mai, this is Y/N, my girlfriend. Y/N, Mai, my, um, ex.” Zuko stammered as he realized the incredibly awkward hole he had just dug himself into.

“Hey. Nice to meet you.” Mai drawled as she looked you up and down. Even in your jealous haze, you noticed that she didn’t look at you the way most nobles did, with hatred in their eyes. She looked intrigued by you if anything.

“The honor's mine. Zuko, we need to talk. Sexy, we’ll continue this conversation later.” you stated with your normal confidence, enhanced by the alcohol.

As Mai watched you storm off, Zuko in hand, her eyebrows raised in surprise. She was not expecting the obviously jealous lover of her ex-boyfriend to call the woman she was jealous of sexy. It was quite amusing, really. This Y/N had certainly piqued her interest. Who knows, maybe if Ty Lee and her didn’t work out and you and Zuko ended up separating she’d give you a shot.

Meanwhile, once you’d led Zuko out of the ballroom and yanked him around the corner, you glared up at him, crossing your arms.

“What is this all about? And why the hell did you just call my ex se-” you cut Zuko off with your mouth, pressing a harsh kiss to his lips. Zuko’s gasp of surprise quickly turned into a moan as you pushed your tongue into his mouth. You continued moving your mouth against his, finding a steady rhythm while bringing your hand up to pull his neck down. The other found its way to his chest while he rested both his arms around your waist. As you drew more moans out of your boyfriend, you decided you had gotten your point across.

You pulled out of the kiss slowly. Zuko whined at the loss of contact. Bringing your mouth up to his ear, you breathed two words.

“You’re mine.”

Zuko’s needy expression turned concerned. 

“Is that what this is about? Are you jealous of Mai?” Zuko sighed as he rested his chin on your head.

Your jealousy faded away. Shame replaced it.

“Oh, spirits. I made such a fool out of myself,” you groaned. “I cannot believe I just did that! I was so caught up in getting to you that I completely abandoned all etiquette. I shoved nobles around, Zuko! I-I called Mai-”

Zuko cut off your rambling with a quick peck to your lips, much softer than the last kiss you shared.

“Hey, don’t start spiraling. This gala’s full of people. I’m sure no one even noticed,” Zuko murmured into your ear.

“But people do notice, Zuko. People notice what I do, analyze the living fuck out of it, and hate me for it,” you blurted. Oh wow. You did not expect to be bringing this up with your boyfriend tonight, yet here you were.

“Y/N, you know I don’t care what anyone thinks about our relationship,” Zuko stated as he slightly pulled away from the embrace to get a better look at you. “We love each other and that’s all that matters.”

“It’s not, though! How can I date the leader of a nation when the nation's people hate me?” you sniveled.

“The Fire Nation doesn’t hate you, Y/N. They’re just not used to you. This whole integrating of nations thing is very new, especially for us. But I’m sure they’ll start loving you in no time. How could they not?” Zuko reassured, his hand coming up to cup your jaw tenderly.

“You really think that?” you whispered, looking into Zuko's eyes as if they were the most beautiful sight in all the four nations. To you, they were.

Zuko leaned in for the third kiss of the night, and in that short moment, the world was only you and Zuko. No snarky nobles, no condescending articles, not even an ex that kind of turned you on. Just Zuko's warm, soft lips moving with yours in harmony.

“Does that answer your question?” Zuko murmured in your ear as he pulled away.

“Yeah,” you sighed. “It does.”


End file.
